Patrick's Pen Pal
by Amethyst Penn
Summary: The title explains everything. R&R. Chapter 1 here.


**Mizuki:** "Cartoons? You must be kidding me Amethyst."

**Amethyst:** "No I'm not. I told you I was serious about the story of Patrick Star yesterday. You didn't believe me so here I am, proving you wrong."

**Hikari:** "Well, what I can't believe is that Amethyst pulled this off. I mean I never expected this. O.O"

**Mizuki:** "From **An Inner Goddess** (in .com)...she went to Spongebob."

**Amethyst:** "Who said that I couldn't do both?"

**Hikari:** "FYI Mizuki, this is about Patrick."

**Mizuki:** "If Kei was here, he would be backing me up."

**Amethyst:** "Whatever. What's done is done. -turns to reader- Well, this is my first fanfic here. I decided on taking it easy so I thought:_ "Why not start with cartoons?"_ and -BOOM- here it is. **Note: I don't own any characters from the show except for Macy and Patricia May Bright. Also note that some places and companies are made up. The contents of Spongebob's letter was also made up. xD.** But please, just enjoy...."

* * *

**PATRICK'S PEN PAL**

**Chapter 1: What's A Pen?**

"Hmm….what to write…what to write…hmm…what do you think I should tell my pally-palliest-pal from another pal-ace, Gary?" the yellow sponge known as Spongebob asked the snail. "Meow," the snail named Gary replied. "Great idea Gary! I'll tell my pal about my work in the Krusty Krab!" Spongebob rejoiced with a huge grin on his face. "Here I go…"

_My dearest pen pal Macy,_

_ I read your last letter just last night. Wow, Busy Bottom seems pretty…busy. I can't believe that you go jelly-fishing during your spare time. I love jelly-fishing! Ha-ha-ha, it's the second best thing next to working in the Krusty Krab. I'm sure that I told you about my work lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of times already. You know all about Mr. Krab and my buddy Squidward. The past week, it's been really fun. I cooked twice the usual number of krabby patties in one day. Macy, it was awesome!_

_ Squidward grew hair! I was pretty amazed when I saw it but in the end, it turns out that his gorgeous head of hair was actually a cheap wig from the 80s. I didn't see that coming. Squidward also did a ballet recital for this old school chump he used to hang out with. What was his name? Squilliam? Oh, I think he was a chum not a chump. But I'm not sure. Squidward rocked it! Everyone in the audience threw tomatoes at him…that's a good thing I think. Since everyone did it, I started throwing tomatoes at him too. Sandy suggested that I throw rotten ones. Since I trust her judgment, I threw the most rotten tomatoes I could find. You don't want to know where I found them._

_ There's nothing really new with Mr. Krabs but I'll keep you updated with more stories about him and Plankton (you know him right?). I hope you would reply to this letter as soon as you can, but I don't want to bother you there in Busy Bottom. Cause I heard it's pretty busy there. T.C (whatever that means)_

_Your friend,_

_Spongebob :]_

"Done!" Spongebob exclaimed while holding a burning pencil in his hand. "Aaaaaaah! Aaaaaah!" he screamed when he noticed the fire. "Aaaah! Aaaaaah!" He ran to the door as fast as he could. Suddenly, Patrick opened the door and Spongebob flew to the kitchen. On the bright side, the fire went out. "Hey Spongebob…Hey Spongebob…Hey Spongebob…Hey Spongebob," Patrick started. "Yeah, Pat?" Spongebob asked while looking at his burnt right hand. "What cha doing Spongebob? … … Is that… ….A LOVE LETTER?!" Patrick freaked out. He imagined that the letter was for Sandy.

"Not a love letter, Pat. I'm writing a letter for my pen pal, Macy," Spongebob informed him. "Ohhh…" Patrick replied while nodding his head. "A pen-whatzit?" "A pen pal Patrick," Spongebob told him, looking for a dictionary. Spongebob wore his thick-lens glasses and he read the dictionary. "Pen pal. Noun. A person with whom one regularly exchanges letters, often a person in another country whom one has not met. Also called pen friend." After reading, he closed the dictionary and said, "Now if you excuse me I have to mail this to Macy." "Alright Spongebob," Patrick replied. Patrick headed for the door so he could go home.

When Patrick reached the rock-formation he calls home, he thought of something (O.O). "_I want a penny pal like Spongebob too!_" Well he actually yelled it out loud. He checked his mail box and found tons of letters. "Junk…junk…junk…junk…oooh…no wait…junk…junk…junk…hey what's this?" He stared at a baby pink enveloped with a smiley face on it. He read, "To Patrick Star. From _Pen Pals R Us._" He stared at the letter for a long period of time before opening it.

_Mr. Star,_

_ Your friend Mr. Squarepants informed us that you would like a pen pal. He described you as handsome, fun, witty, informative and an intelligent speaker. Thanks to this description, we found a person suitable to be your pen pal. Her name is Patricia May Bright. This is her address:_

_141 Richer St., Silvergates Ville_

_Betterbottom_

_ We have informed her that you are her pen pal and she says that she is tickled-pink delighted to know you as her treasured pen pal. She believes that you two will have a fantabulous time to know each other through mail. We hope you would feel the same as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Pen Pals R Us_

"Do I know a Mr. Squarepants? Hmm…who cares? I got a pen pal. And I will love her and take care of her and squeeze her and always hug her," Patrick smiled. He got a piece of paper and a black pen. He started to write:

_Dear Patricia May Bright,_

_ I am Patrick Star…_

* * *

**Kei:** "-sarcastically- Oh the suspense....the thrill...."

**Mizuki:** "_KEIIII! You are so lateeee!_ X-("

**Kei:** "Well, unlike you _losers_, I have a life which all of you can't understand..."

**Hikari:** "Really Kei, one little raise from Amethyst and you just slack off?!?!?!"

**Kei:** "Uh yeahh....pretty much...."

**Amethyst:** "Then forget about your salary for this week! -evil grins-"

**Kei:** "Hey! At least I'm supporting your story unlike _someone_.....-looks at Mizuki-"

**Mizuki:** "_WUH-HAT?!_ I did no such thing...."

**Amethyst:** "-sarcastically- I'm sure you didn't. -end of sarcasm- Still, Kei won't earn anything for this week. _If he wants money, he can go back to the alley, begging for food..._"

**Kei:** "You were supposed to keep my past a secret! -.-#"

**Hikari:** "Sad to say, it _ain't_ a secret now...."

**Kei:** "-reads script- Uhmm....this is again, Amethyst's first fanfiction. If you want to read more of Patrick's Pen Pal, then leave a review. 'Cause a few reviews go a long long way here. Really. Suggestions, constructive criticism, and grammatical corrections are loved and appreciated. Especially CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Bottom line is: **Give a review and there would be a chapter to view**. ;)"


End file.
